Звезда Смерти II
|ширина=160 кмЗвёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам |высота=160 кмЗвёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам |макс ускор= |мгс=20 МгС Star Wars: Behind the Magic |макс скор= |двигатель=378 ионных двигателейStar Wars: Behind the Magic |гипердрайв= 123 гипердвигателя KDY класса 3 Star Wars: Behind the Magic |гд система= |энерговыработка= |энергия=Реактор гиперматериального синтеза |ген щита=Генератор планетарного щита CoMar SLD-26 |корпус= |сенсор= |нацеливание= |рэп= |вооружение=* 1 главный и 8 дополнительных суперлазеров Star Wars: Behind the Magic *15 000 турболазерых батарей Star Wars: Behind the Magic *15 000 тяжелых турболазерных батарей Star Wars: Behind the Magic *7 500 лазерных пушек,Star Wars: Behind the Magic *5 000 ионных пушек Star Wars: Behind the Magic *768 генераторов захватывающих лучей Star Wars: Behind the Magic |дополнения=*7 200 TIE/In истребителей *16 крупных кораблей *3 600 шаттлов T-41 класса «Лямбда» *2 480 турмовая лодка «Скипрей»|штурмовых лодок «Скипрей»]] *1 860 траспортных кораблей *13 000 кораблей поддержки **1 400 AT-AT **1 400 AT-ST **1 420 репульсорных танков **1 420 других репульсорных устройств **4 843 HAV/w A5 Juggernaut **178 Мобильных Командных Баз PX-4 **355 летающих крепостей HAVr A9 |причал= |экипаж= *Экипаж — 485 560 человек *Стрелки — 152 275 человек *Солдаты — 1 295 950 человек *Пехота — 127,570 человек *Техники — 75 860 человек *Пилоты — 334 432 человека. |мин экипаж= |потребление= |системы= |регион= |система=Система Эндор |планета=Лесистый спутник Эндора ( ) |орбита= |роль=*Боевая станция *Боевой корабль (Дредноут) *Корабль-носитель |эра=Восстание |принадлежность=Галактическая Империя |сконструирована= |замечена= 3 ПБЯ |разрушена= 4 ПБЯ |списана= |посл замечена= |битвы=*Битва при Эндоре *Революция дроидов |собственность=*Галактическая Империя |члены экип= |капитаны=*Мофф Тиаан Джерджеррод |жители= |интересное=Тронный Зал Императора |службы= |секторы= }} «Звезда Смерти II» ( ) — вторая боевая станция этого типа, построенная Галактической Империей. Она была несколько больше своей предшественницы, достигая более 160 километров в диаметре, а её постройка началась после уничтожения предыдущей станции во время Явинской битвы. Император Палпатин настоял на восстановлении боевой станции, поскольку она являлась частью сложного плана по уничтожению Альянса повстанцев, которое утвердило бы власть Империи во всей галактике. Станция строилась на орбите Эндора, а генератор защитного поля был размещён на его лесистом спутнике. Мофф Тиаан Джерджеррод был назначен следить за строительством станции. Альянс Повстанцев узнал о строительстве второй «Звезды Смерти» и присутствии Императора на борту через Шпионские сети Ботанов. Они начали атаку на основе ложной информации, распространённой самим Императором. Когда флот Альянса прибыл к станции, он обнаружил, что планетарный щит «Звезды Смерти» был по-прежнему включён, а имперский флот расположился таким образом, чтобы предотвратить побег повстанцев. Палпатин приказал адмиралу Фирмусу Пиетту не вступать в бой с крупными судами Повстанцев, чтобы не сбить с толку обе стороны. Причина приказа стала ясна, когда Император приказал Джерджерроду открыть огонь из суперлазера «Звезды Смерти» по флоту повстанцев; многие крупные корабли были уничтожены. Однако наземные силы Повстанцев обеспечили отключение энергетического щита, окружавшего работавшую «Звезду Смерти». Когда Альянс взял верх в этом сражении, Палпатин приказал Джерджерроду открыть огонь по лесной луне. Но флот Альянса успел уничтожить лишённую внешней защиты станцию изнутри, прежде чем Джерджеррод исполнил свой приказ. Уничтожение второй «Звезды Смерти» положило начало падению Галактической Империи. Характеристики Как и её предшественница, «Звезда Смерти II» была изготовлена из кваданиевой стали и была практически разделена на две полусферы, которые, в свою очередь, подразделялись на 12 зон. Новое воплощение этого супероружия имело большие размеры: 160 километров в диаметре, явившись интеллектуальным и физическим развитием первой «Звезды Смерти». По завершении планетоид мог быть укомплектован системой гипердвигателей, сходной с оригинальной и включающей 123 (или более, в связи с большими размерами) отдельных генератора.Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections, стр. 13 Вторая боевая станция, как и первая, была также разработана инженером Бевелом Лемелиском, создателем оригинальной «Звезды Смерти». Лемелиск был казнён за ошибку в проектировании окончательной версии разрушенной «Звезды Смерти», но клонирован Императором Палпатином для повторного создания супероружия, лишённого изъянов предыдущей модели. Новая модель, дополненная тысячами турболазеров, была полностью защищена от внешнего нападения. Наиболее существенные преобразования «Звезды Смерти», сделанные Лемелиском, были плодом анализа и искоренения недостатков первой боевой станции, из-за которых она была уничтожена во время Битвы у Явина. Они состояли в уменьшении диаметра выхлопной шахты, в которую попали протонные торпеды, вызвав цепную реакцию, уничтожившую реактор первой «Звезды Смерти». Вместо одного двухметрового выходного отверстия были устроены миллионы выхлопных каналов шириной в миллиметр, разбросанных по поверхности станции: каждый из них отводил небольшое количество избыточной температуры и газа в вакуум.Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам В них едва ли смог бы попасть и аккуратнейший выстрел из бластера. А если и попал бы, то рассеялся по дороге к реактору цепочкой хитроумных механизмов. Также имелась специальная система, которая закрывала отверстия в случае неожиданного нападения. Вся усовершенствованная система защиты соответствовала взглядам военных и была призвана сделать новую «Звезду Смерти» неуязвимой.Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам Будучи завершена, станция несла бы тысячи TIE-истребителей, шагоходов и штурмовиков, лишь уменьшилось количество комнат отдыха, и каюты стали менее комфортными. Суперлазер Следующее преобразование боевой станции состояло в улучшении суперлазера. Орудие было по-прежнему размещено в северном полушарии станции, однако оно было значительно мощнее суперлазера первой «Звезды Смерти» и требовало всего три минуты для перезарядки вместо 24 часов. Вдобавок к этому улучшенное супероружие было дополнено функциями низкоэнергетического оружия и точной системой наведения с сохранением огромной разрушающей силы, позволявшей уничтожать вражеские корабли, в то время как первая «Звезда Смерти» была приспособлена только для стрельбы по мишеням размеров планетарных тел. Увеличившаяся внешняя поверхность новой станции также дала возможность разместить большее количество обычного оружия типа турболазеров, что ещё больше усилило и без того впечатляющую систему защиты «Звезды Смерти». Реактор 150px|left Общее описание Реактор представлял из себя тороидальное, заполненное плазмой место, окружающее шарообразную структуру, находящуюся в самом центре боевой станции. Чтобы перезарядить суперлазер для уничтожения маленьких планет, главный реактор должен был произвести мощность в 2x10^27 ватт, и это не считая остальную электронную «начинку» станции. Эта энергия была приблизительно равна энергии, пять раз непрерывно производимой Солнцем. А для уничтожения крупных кораблей требовалось ещё больше энергии. Во время битвы при Эндоре Лэндо Калриссиан сумел забросить в реактор протонные торпеды, которые вызвали взрыв источника энергии и уничтожение станции. Реакторные шахты Четыре шахты, размером в несколько обхватов, начинались в околоэкваториальных наружных пунктах «Звезды Смерти», и направлялись к главному реактору. Как минимум две небольшие шахты находились в южном полушарии, а одна — в северном. Каждая из этих шахт проходила через приблизительно пять неожиданных петель и 15 уровней до того, как достигнуть реактора. Также имелись дополнительные шахты, ответвлявшиеся в различные направления, в том числе и обратном. Цель этих шахт непонятна, но их стенки были выровнены с высоким качеством при помощи различных механизмов. Щит 180px|left Из-за опасности серьёзной атаки на станцию во время постройки, вторую «Звезду Смерти» защитили мощным планетарным щитом, который исходил от наземного генератора CoMar SLD-26. Его установили на планете Эндор. Для охраны щита была установлена охрана — гарнизон «Буря». Но во время битвы при Эндоре небольшой отряд повстанческих диверсантов и эвоки смогли победить имперский отряд и уничтожить генератор щита. История Постройка В отличие от первой имперской «Звезды Смерти», постройка и введение в эксплуатацию которой заняли 19 лет из-за проблем с поставками 200px|thumb|left|[[Дарт Вейдер наблюдает за строительством второй «Звезды Смерти».]] и проектированием, строительство новой станции заняло гораздо меньше времени, приблизительно 2-4 года. Методы ускоренного строительства разрабатывались ещё со времён концепции оригинальной станции, к тому же имперские инженеры постарались выделить достаточно места на станции для максимального возможного количества самовоспроизводящихся строительных дроидов.Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам, стр. 166 Местоположение строительной площадки второй «Звезды Смерти» долго оставалось для Повстанцев загадкой, в отличие от строительства первой станции над Деспайром. После начальных этапов строительства местоположение стройплощадки сменилось по приказу Дарта Вейдера. Строительство продолжилось в системе Эндор. Эту систему выбрали из-за крупных месторождений необходимых стратегических металлов на планетах Дор, Элогги и МегиддоStar Wars Gamer 9, но фактически строительство велось на орбите лесной луны Эндор — одноимённой планеты. Из-за аномалий и практически полного отсутствия информации о данном регионе, система Эндор являлась идеальным местом для строительства «Звезды Смерти». А для защиты станции на момент постройки имперцы установили на Заповедной луне генератор мощного щита, окружавшего «Звезду Смерти». Для защиты генератора был создан специальный отряд гарнизон «Буря». Ресурсы, которые не могли быть произведены в данном месте, были тайно перенаправлены к системе Эндор через искусственно созданный гипермаршрут магистраль «Заповедная». Данные перевозки осуществляла транспортная компания принца Ксизора. В перевозке были задействованы около трёхсот кораблей. Неизвестно, какой процент перевозки строительных материалов поручили людям Ксизора и был ли необходим аутсорсинг. Император не только ожидал решения Ксизора передать местоположение «Звезды Смерти» Повстанцам, но даже подкорректировал свой личный список, таким образом, что Повстанцы смогли узнать, когда он лично будет на борту станции. Возможно, это было единственной причиной для участия фолинца в этом деле. 200px|thumb|[[Мофф Тиаан Джерджеррод.]] Назначение командира Отвечавшим за наблюдение на заключительных этапах был вновь уполномочен мофф Сектора Кванта Тиаан Джерджеррод. Император Палпатин не хотел, чтобы новой «Звездой Смерти» руководил триумвират честолюбивых людей, как Гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин, Адмирал Конан Антонио Мотти и Верховный Генерал Кассио Тагге. Все они были командирами первой «Звезды Смерти».Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Палпатин решил на новую боевую станцию назначить более слабого, менее жадного и одинокого командира. В Тронном Зале Императора Императорского Дворца на Корусанте, центре Империи, Палпатин сообщил Джерджерроду о его переходе из Тыловых и Поставочных подразделений к новому заданию. Джерджеррод был несколько расстроен новостями, но не выдавал свои эмоции Императору, хотя тот всё равно прочитал мысли моффа и сообщил Джерджерроду, что его таланты не будут пропадать на новой должности. Джерджерроду в получении должности командира станции противостояли Имперские Советники Брегиус Голтан, Алек Прадеукс, и Крин Блиста-Ване, все из которых полагали, что Джерджеррод не такой уж и важный мофф, слишком незначительный, чтобы заработать внимание Императора.Справочник по «Теням Империи» Чтобы скрыть существование новой боевой станции и создать вероятную причину для перевода по службе Джерджеррода, Имперские отчёты были переделаны, и в них стал значится новый статус Тиаана — директор Имперских Энергетических Систем, ветви Имперского Министерства Энергии. ИЭС был изготовителем крупномасштабных энергетических генераторов, которые, официально, использовались, чтобы предоставить источники энергиии для беженцев. Однако, на самом деле они были предназначены для использования на борту второй «Звезды Смерти». Настоящая информация скрывалась от людей, и поэтому Тиаану, когда его расспрашивали различные корреспонденты приходилось говорить первую версию. Поскольку те самые корреспонденты насмехались над моффом о его очевидном понижении в должности, Джерджеррод тихо говорил себе, что ему по существу было назначено уничтожить Альянс Повстанцев. Неудачи во время строительства Палпатин был раздосадован медленным ходом работ, и в 4 ПБЯ он послал своего ученика, Дарта Вейдера, который должен был приказать Тиаану Джерджерроду вести стройку быстрее. Поскольку команда моффа стала слишком слабо трудиться, у Джерджеррода не было времени осмотреть новое компьютерное ядро и специальных дроидов-штурмовиков, которые прибыли вместе с этим ядром. Ничего не подозревающие имперцы даже не заметили, что наёмный убийца IG-88A загрузил своё сознание в двойное компьютерное ядро и запланировали использовать вторую «Звезду Смерти» как часть Революции дроидов, которую он же и поднял. С самого начала Джерджеррод ненавидел надсмотрщика Гардана, человека, стоящего за программой IG-88, и которому дали задание по наблюдению за прибытием компьютерного ядра, чтобы не сопровождать его до боевой станции. На самом деле, Гардан сопровождал ядро до тех пор, пока IG-88 не убил его и заменил его же штурмовыми дроидами, но ни взирая на тот факт, Джерджеррод считал лучше то, что руководитель не должен был усложнять уже итак тонкое дело по возвращению постройки «Звезды Смерти» к графику. Пока штурмовой дроид загружал ядро, Джерджеррод отметил его механическую точность движений и втайне желал, чтобы все люди были похожи на этих дроидов. Когда штурмовой дроид был повреждён падающим башенным краном, дроид самоликвидировался, что привлекло внимание строительной команды и привело к горечи Джерджеррода над ещё одной неудачей.Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88 Лорд Вейдер прибыл в систему Эндор на Звёздном разрушителе «Мститель»''Star Wars Insider 105'' и взяв шаттл направился на недостроенную «Звезду Смерти». Джерджерроду сообщил о прибытии Темного лорда, люди, техники ангара, лейтенанта Эндикотта. Джерджеррод терпеливо ждал у основания шаттла.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман) Дарт Вейдер сообщил ему, что Император был рассержен медленной постройкой «Звезды Смерти». Тиаан ответил, что у него не было достаточно персонала, чтобы закончить такую огромную станцию. Вейдер тогда сказал что на «Звезду Смерти» скоро прилетит Император, желающий посмотреть на состояние завершающей стадии строительства. Услышав эту новость Джерджеррод объявил что увеличит скорость работы в два раза. Мофф находил беседы с Лордом ситхов чрезвычайно мотивирующими, но у него не было никого интереса узнать, простили бы его ситхи, или нет. Когда Император прибыл в систему и на своём шаттле вылетел к «Звезде Смерти», Вейдер и Джерджеррод были среди множества имперцев в ангаре, приветствующих Лорда ситхов. Прежде, чем Император вышел из своего шаттла, Вейдер сообщил Джерджерроду, что в дальнейшем не будет никаких церемонии относительно посещения Императора.''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' радиопеределка Когда Дарт Сидиус, его советники и Императорская Гвардия выгрузились, Дарт Вейдер сообщил своему учителю, что «Звезда Смерти» будет достроена в срок. Тиаан позже присутствовал в тронной комнате Императора рядом с двумя лордами ситхов и членами Имперского правящего совета, Джанусом Гриджатусом и Симом Алу. После того как стало известно что Флот Повстанцев собирается возле Салласта, Император приказал, чтобы большая часть Имперского Флота переместилась к дальней луне Эндора, в подготовке к нападению на Альянс. Палпатин полагал, что эта ловушка будет концом Восстанию. Приобретение планов «Звезды Смерти II» left|thumb|Голограмма Звезды Смерти. Первая информация, связанная со строительством второй «Звезды Смерти», поступила от бывшего имперского командующего Залетты, который хотел доказать свою преданность Альянсу. Так как Залетта занимал высокую должность в имперской командной иерархии, он имел обширный доступ к секретным проектам Империи. Залетта сообщил повстанцам о секретных исследованиях Имперского объекта в системе Куат. Это было тестирование новой экспериментальной системы реактора, который, вероятно, связан с «Звездой Смерти». Далее он сообщил, что крупный имперский конвой прошёл через систему Эйдолони. Было обнаружено, что конвой, состоящий из грузовых кораблей Ксизора, был защищен очень сильным эскортом, в том числе «Победой II», звездным разрушителем класса «Защитник», и «Авангардом». В тайне от Альянса конвой перевозил строительные материалы к стройплощадке Звезды Смерти II над лесистым спутником Эндора. Незадолго до Битвы при Явине, Теневая Гвардия Мистрейла во главе с Манда Д'алин могли выкрасть секции прототипа суперлазера второй «Звезды Смерти» с Имперской исследовательской фабрики на Горно. Модуль с секретным названием Хаммертонг был установлен на средний крейсер класса «Удар», на котором Шада Д’укал и Кароли Д’улин совершили аварийную посадку в Море Дюн на Татуине. Их астромеханический дроид, D4, содержащий считывания технических данных с Хаммертонга, позже был украден участником Альянса Повстанцев по имени Ридж Винвард.Star Wars: X-wing Alliance Реальные планы относительно существования «Звезды Смерти» и о её местонахождении, попали в руки мятежников через коварные интриги принца Ксизора, с разрешения императора Палпатина. Однако Император только позволил Ксизору верить, что это его идея, чтобы использовать в качестве пешки преступного лидера. Ксизор предоставил информацию о грандиозном имперском строительном проекте «Спайнету» — шпионской сети ботанов через свою личную помощницу из «Чёрного солнца» Гури. Желая узнать подробности этого проекта, ботаны сначала подкупили высокопоставленного имперского чиновника, и тот дал разрешение их дроидам проникнуть в компьютерную сеть Корусанта, чтобы найти и скопировать нужные данные, но этот план провалился. Они, однако, узнали, что детали проекта в строжайшем секрете содержатся в специальных компьютерах, один из которых в настоящее время перевозили в тайне от Корусанта до Ботавуи под видом простого грузового судна «Супроза», перевозившего удобрения. Вскоре Альянс узнал об этом от Кота Мелана, одного из лидеров «Спайнета», который из-за ненависти к Империи предоставил информацию бесплатно. После этого Люк Скайуокер и Даш Рендар вместе с группой ботанов запланировали перехват «Супрозы», чтобы выкрасть секретный компьютер. Скайуокер на своём личном X-крыле и Рендар на YT-2400 присоединились к отряду Y-истребителей, пилотируемых отрядом ботанов и пилотом Альянса Асом Аззамином. Они успешно перехватили «Супрозу» после её выхода из гиперпространства, но сразу же поняли, что, казалось бы, беззащитное грузовое судно на самом деле хорошо вооруженно и защищенно, и ему поручено не сдавать свой груз без боя. Судну удалось выпустить одну Алмазную торпеду Бора, которая уничтожила четыре Y-крыла. Всего шесть Y-истребителей было уничтожено, включая двенадцать пилотов ботанов на борту прежде, чем Скайуокеру и Аззамину удалось захватить фрахтовщик. Рендар сел на корабль с группой ботанов во главе с Меланом и захватил компьютер. Сопротивление «Супрозы» состояло в том, чтобы Альянс не посчитал, что они приобрели информацию слишком легко, и таким образом заподозрили, что это ловушка. Чтобы предотвратить потерю суперкомпьютера, Мелан взял его на колонию ботанов Котлис, где компьютер будет расшифрован специальной командой. Как только информация была переведена, в конспиративное помещение в поисках Скайуокера ворвались охотники за головами, не ведающие о существовании компьютера. Лишь одному ботану удалось сбежать с конспиративной квартиры вместе с компьютером на личный шаттл Борска Фей’лиа, «Гордость Фей’лиа», и вместе с Борском улететь с планеты.Star Wars: X-wing Alliance Вейдер лично прибыл в систему Котлис на своём флагмане «Палач» вместе с ещё одним Звёздным разрушителем «Мститель» класса Империал II, чтобы пресечь это действие. Однако ботану удалось вырваться из преследования империи. Его корабль перешёл в гиперпространство. На выходе из него, его ждал крейсер Мон-Каламари. На нём информация компьютера была расшифрована и использована во время Битвы при Эндоре. thumb|200px|Линза [[суперлазера.]] Чтобы подтвердить недавно приобретенную информацию относительно второй «Звезды Смерти», группа ботанов тайно следила за строительством станции в системе Эндор на борту трех фрахтовщиков, замаскированных как грузовые откатчики. Там, они узнали, что боевая станция защищалась силовым полем, источник которого находился на лесистом спутнике Эндора, и что главный суперлазер Звезды Смерти еще не был эксплуатационным, хотя последняя информация, оказалась ложной. После разведки, когда команда Ботанов возвращалась на базу Альянса, они были задержаны Иммобилизирующим-418, который искал шпионов. Два корабля Ботанов были уничтожены и все на борту погибли, однако одному из них удалось сбежать. Тем не менее, гибель многих Ботанов позволила Альянсу лучше координировать нападение на «Звезду Смерти».Star Wars: X-wing Alliance Битва при Эндоре thumb|250px|left|Вторая «Звезда Смерти» в действии во время Битвы при Эндоре. К моменту обнаружения Повстанцами, строящаяся «Звезда Смерти», расположенная у газового гиганта Эндор, была довольно сильно недостроена, однако её система суперлазеров находилась полностью в рабочем состоянии. Кроме этого, «Звезда Смерти» защищалась силовым полем, генератор которого находился на лесистом спутнике Эндора. Хитрый план, придуманный Императором Палпатином, заключался в том, чтобы создать у Альянса повстанцев иллюзию уязвимости станции. Для этого, правда, сначала следовало найти и отключить генератор силового поля. Данные, добытые альянсовскими разведчиками (иногда— ценой жизни), позволили установить, что он находится на лесной луне Эндора и слабо охраняется. Однако на самом деле утечка данных была подстроена Императором, как и ловушка, ждавшая Хана Соло и его отряд Повстанцев на луне. Таким образом Император рассчитывал заманить и уничтожить весь флот Повстанцев, который будет послан на отвлечение имперцев от основной атаки. Командующий станции, Мофф Джерджеррод, официально числился Директором Имперских Энергетических Систем, нового отдела Министерства Энергетики Империи. Получив дополнительный стимул в лице Дарта Вейдера, Мофф Джерджеррод привел боевую станцию в действие, намного опередив расписание. Орудийные системы были полностью работоспособны, несмотря на то, что в остальном станция не была готова и наполовину. Любая атака на «Звезду Смерти» была бесполезной, так как её защищал мощнейший планетарный щит, проецируемый генератором CoMar SLD-26. 250px|thumb|right|Взрыв станции Флот Альянса попал в эту бесхитростную западню, потеряв большое количество крупных кораблей из-за огня со «Звезды Смерти», а позже и внушительную часть истребителей, когда внедрился в квадрат, занимаемый Имперским Звёздным Флотом. Для удачной атаки станции, требовалось дезактивировать щит. Для этого, на лесной спутник Эндор отправился небольшой отряд диверсантов, состоящий из генерала Соло, Принцессы Леи, Люка Скайуокера, Чубакки, C-3PO и R2-D2. Генератор щита охраняли 6 шагоходами AT-ST, отряд разведчиков на спидербайках и несколько штурмовиков. Однако Империя недооценила примитивных аборигенов с планеты Эндор, которые активно помогали группе повстанческих диверсантов. В итоге специальный Имперский отряд наземных войск был побеждён, а генератор защитного поля «Звезды Смерти» был уничтожен. thumb|left|250px|Смерть [[Палпатина]] В это время, на «Звезде Смерти», Император пытался переманить Люка Скайуокера на тёмную сторону Силы. Насмехаясь над джедаем, он вынудил его сразиться с отцом, Дартом Вейдером. Люк победил, выпустив свой гнев, также, как в свое время Энакин Скайуокер в схватке с графом Дуку, также подстроенной Палпатином. Но когда Палпатин приказал добить Вейдера и таким образом стать новым ситхом-учеником, Люк сдержался. Придя в ярость от отказа, Император атаковал Люка молниями Силы и почти убил. Но Вейдер, желая спасти сына, пошел против своего учителя и сбросил Палпатина в шахту основного реактора «Звезды Смерти». Уничтожение генератора позволило группе истребителей Альянса, возглавляемой «Тысячелетним Соколом» под командой генерала Лэндо Калриссиана, проникнуть в суперструктуру станции и повредить реактор. Последовавшая цепная реакция уничтожила станцию. На борту «Звезды Смерти» погибло множество прекрасно обученных имперских служащих.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Взрыв станции и её последующее падение на Эндор привело к Эндорскому Апокалипсису и смерти многих эвоков.Apocalypse Endor Наследие thumb|[[Бевел Лемелиск — главный инженер второй «Звезды Смерти».]] На выставке в Галактическом музее вторая «Звезда Смерти» была представлена как оружие Повстанцев, а не Империи, а Палпатин и Вейдер показаны героями, пожертвовавшими собственными жизнями ради уничтожения боевой станции после провала переговоров о мире. Хотя это было далеко от правды, даже Ведж Антиллес, тайно посетивший Корусант и побывавший в музее, указывал, что эту версию воспринимали как истинную.Wedge's Gamble Интересное Тронный зал Императора На второй «Звезде смерти» был Тронный зал Императора. Он находился на верхушке 100-этажной башни, расположенной на Северном полушарии станции. Башня была защищена турболазерными башнями, и её броня была более прочной, чем в других частях станции. Именно из этого командного центра был доступ ко всем системам на станции. thumb|left|250px|Башня Тронного Зала Императора Все входы в тронный зал были со сканерами безопасности и ловушками для предотвращения попадания в зал злоумышленников. Была также состыковочная буровая установка для его личного шаттла, палаты для принятия гостей, палата сна, которая контролировала здоровье Императора, и массивная голографическая карта галактики. Сам Тронный зал был подобен Тронному залу Палпатина в Имперском Хирургическом Восстановительном Центре на Корусанте. Башня была построена, чтобы напомнить центральный шпиль на Храме джедаев. Однако, в то время как у шпиля Храма джедаев было четыре меньших башни, у этой башни не было ни одного малого аналога. Эта башня стала местом смерти Палпатина в 4 ПБЯ. Внешнее устройство Вид спереди (см. чертёж)thumb|Чертёж * 1. Башня Императора * 2. Командный сектор (северный) * 3. Блоки поверхстностных помещений * 4. Фокусирующая линза суперлазера * 5. Ядро реактора (внутренние структуры) * 6. Экваториальный желоб * 7. Ионные двигатели (незавершены) * 8. Обнажённая суперструктура * 9. Командный сектор (южный) За кулисами * Главный реактор второй «Звезды Смерти» был показан в фильме в больших деталях. Он был заполнен изумительным комплектом микроструктур и деталей. О большинстве их функций можно только догадываться, но одна из них известная как «регулятор мощности на северной башне» была особенно важна для уничтожения «Звезды Смерти II». * Есть расхождения относительно размера «Звезды Смерти II», которые вызвали некоторые противоречия. The West End Games RPG первоначально утверждали, что вторая «Звезда Смерти» имела диаметр 160 километров. Большинство материала расширенной вселенной с тех пор повторяло это число, хотя визуальный дизайнер Ричард Эдлунд утверждал, что размеры станции на самом деле более 900 километров в диаметре. Банк данных на официальном сайте обновился в 2008 году, и утверждает, что диаметр равен именно 900 км Star Wars Insider 105 также содержит этот размер. thumb|left|[[Джордж Лукас осматривает макет второй «Звезды Смерти».]] * Согласно сценарию, Ландо Калриссиан должен был погибнуть при взрыве «Звезды Смерти» вместе с кораблем Хана Соло «Тысячелетним соколом». Но из-за отрицательных отзывов публики эта деталь была изменена. Обратите внимание на реплику Хана, когда он улетает на захваченном имперском корабле и бросает прощальный взгляд на «Тысячелетний сокол»: «У меня такое странное чувство, что я больше никогда его не увижу».Kinopoisk * В Интерактивной Настольной Видеоигре Дарт Вейдер уничтожает планету Д'ринба IV с помощью «Звезды Смерти».Сага Тёмных сил Однако так как цель предотвратить это действие, исход зависит от неудач и не относится к канонической версии. * Некоторые фанаты указывали, что эвоки должны были практически исчезнуть из-за падения на их планету обломков «Звезды Смерти». Это подкреплялось расчетами, основанными на кадрах из фильма и скудных данных Расширенной Вселенной. Другие фанаты, ссылаясь на Расширенную Вселенную, указывали, что Эндор остался неповрежден и ставили под сомнение расчеты. Дело Эндорского холокоста оставалось неразрешенным. Некоторые канонические источники попытались разрешить противоречие, утверждая, что большинство обломков было распылено повстанцами. В 14 выпуске «Star Wars Tales» бармен утверждал это в рассказе «Apocalypse Endor». Следует заметить, что каноничность этой публикации под вопросом, поскольку в этой серии часто публикуются неканонические сюжеты. * В книге Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections даются однозначные схематические и поперечные сечения первой Звезды Смерти. Её реактор кажется больше реактора второй Звезды Смерти. В первой станции реакторное ядро и окружающее его помещение составляют примерно 10 % и 36 % от общего диаметра, а во второй станции — 3 % и 13 % от общего диаметра. Видимо, диаметр второй станции был увеличен на большее кратное число, нежели её реактор. * Существует модель второй «Звезды смерти» из LEGO, которая вышла в 2006 году. В набор входит мини-модель «Палача», подставка для модели с её описанием, турбо-лазер, а также сама модель. Постройка состоит из 3441 детали. Появления *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comics *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' * *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Marooned'' * *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' * *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Darksaber'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Tours'' * }} Источники *''Battle for Endor'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion, Second Edition'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * * *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Звёздные войны: Хроники'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' *''Антология рас'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''Справочник по противникам'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' * * * * *''Castaways of Endor'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Галактика интриг'' * * * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' * *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' * *''Твердыни сопротивления''}} Примечания и сноски }} См. также 200px|thumb|[[Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер на борту второй Звезды Смерти.]] * Звезда Смерти I * Битва у Эндора * Суперлазер Ссылки На русском языке * Звезда Смерти II на сайте Imperial Bastion * Звезда Смерти II на сайте StarWars На английском языке * «Death Star timeline» * Michael Wong’s analysis of Death Star I firepower * Star Wars Technical Commentaries — Death Stars * How the Death Star Works — Статья на Howstuffworks.com * Файл:SWicon.PNG 10 суперорудий «Звёздных войн» — Звезда Смерти II * Категория:Звёзды Смерти Категория:Локации Звезды Смерти II Категория:Звездолёты Галактической Империи Категория:Продукция Имперского департамента военных исследований